The Path of Fatherhood (REWRITTEN)
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: Over a decade after Shadaloo's fall. Ryu has been in a conflict with himself about settling down with his family or pursue his path once again.
1. Chapter 1

Peaceful days passes by. The green forest blew calmly and the creatures around the forest chippered calm noises. In the midst of the forest, there was a small waterfall flowed down the cliff. Away from the waterfall was a man dark haired, kneeling in front of the waterfall. That man wore a red headband. His clothes consists of a dirty, worn out white gi. He also wore a pair of red, well-worn gloves. The headband flew at side of his head as the wind blew. You guessed it, that man was Ryu, the Wandering Warrior.

Ryu was meditating, pondering if he should continue the path of a true martial artist as he intended during his younger years, to search for the answer to become a true martial artist. Finding the true answer was hard. After Bison's defeat by his hands several years ago, foiling Bison's plan to dominate Gamindustri. He had newly acquired the answer and new powers to push onward.

But what would he do now that he knows the answer? Should he retired and settle down? Evil will eventually rise once more. He must prepare himself if that would happen. So many questions rose in his mind.

"Daddy?" an innocent voice called out.

Ryu broke himself out of his concentration. He turned his head around and saw a little girl with a long twin-tail wearing dark blue dress. Quite fitting for people of her age. She had a backpack with her.

 **(POV-mode change)**

"Noire..." I muttered. "How many times must I tell you?" I asked her in a serious tone. "There are monsters around the forest. You cannot go around alone in the forest while there are bloodthirsty beasts lurking around." I told Noire as she backed away slightly.

"You promised to train me. I got here in one piece, unharmed, so I am stronger than those icky monsters." Noire outbursted with a confident tone.  
"Did you bring your rapier with you?" So concerned was I.  
"No, I didn't bring any weapon. I wanted to use my fists to do the talking." Noire raised both of her hands in the air, making a fierce roar, but ended up being pretty cute, something similar to a cat. She then did a 1-2 combo.  
"Fufufufu." I could not help but to chuckle a bit. I knew one day Noire is going to become stronger, even surpassing me if I trained her properly like master did back then.

"Your mother would be mad at you if you did not bring some kind of weapon to defend yourself." I said as I stood up and turned around, crossing my arms. To be honest, her mother can be really scary if provoked. I began recalling my little incident with her a while back, it was kind of cute and fluffy but it is not the time to look back now.  
"Change up, then we will proceed with your training." I told Noire, giving a military instructor tone. Thanks to Ken, who is very experienced with fatherhood, I can be a proper father and an inspiring role model.  
"Yes, daddy!" Noire took down her backpack to the ground and open it up. She took all content out of the sack.

A water bottle. Pretty convenient, got to stay hydrated. A white gi that I got for her, fortunately it is not torn like mine. A red gloves, looks similar to mine. She got it few years by Ken as a 'starting pack towards greatness', or so he told me that time. A regular black belt. I was once mine before I switched to the belt Master gave me before he sends me out to the world. So I gave my old belt to Noire because I did not really need it anymore. A white headband that once belonged to me during my younger years.

I walk over to her and grab the gi. I was going to dress her up, but...  
"What do you think you're doing daddy?" Noire shoved me away. "What does it looks like? I am helping you dress up." I retorted back. Much to her dismay, she barked back. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!" She was resisting me. Much as she wants to be independent, she is still just a child.  
"Last time you wanted to dress yourself up, it ended with a scarping on your leg." It was in fact yesterday that happened. She was really confident enough to do on her own, but it escalated quickly when she fell down and injured her right leg.  
Noire could only pout. "Fine..." She gave in and I was allowed to dress her properly. Her face was bright red when I undressed her. I put on her gi and knotted her belt around her waist. She puts on her gloves by herself. I put her dark blue dress in her bag. Now that's done...  
"Can you teach me the awesome moves? Hadouken and Shoryuken and stuff like that?" Noire asked me excited. Her eyes were sparkling.  
"No." I bluntly refused. "Come on! I want to do the cool stuff!" To her dismay, she shouts and shouts and flailing her arms around. I guess I was a bit unfair...

"Prove it." I responded. Honestly I did not know why I said it. "Huh?" She tilted her head aside. The wind blew silently around us both. "I said prove it." I understood now. Her ki... has already flowing within her. My master told me that once back when I was a child. Noire, as a child, has tapped to her ki already? I need to confirm that.

"Noire." She look at me and replied. "Yes daddy?" She was expecting a yes.  
"Before I can teach you the way of the Hadou, you must describe the sensation inside you." I was trying to explain simply for her. Noire could only look at me in confusion.

"You must block out the world around you, then you must concentrate, focusing only on your mind and body until you feel a sensation you have never experienced before. That is your ki." I instructed her as simply as I can.

Before I knew it, she began concentrating really hard as she could. I surprised me. Normally, she was really hyper and active, but to see her like that was rare.

She continued on and on. Her expression looks stiff as a doll. It took a while for her but she then opened her eyes.

* * *

"Done already?" I asked her blankly. That was fast.  
"I felt it..." That was her response after her meditation. What in the...  
"I get this nice coozy feeling. Going through out my body." She was talking in confusion. "You can't see it, but it is there nearby" Well good enough.  
"Very good Noire." I can only smile at her satisfied. "What you described was 'The Power of Nothingness', the true principle of the Hadou." Noire look at me hopeful.  
"Your training of the Hadou begins next weekend!" Her expression change from happiness to disappointment.  
"WHAT?! THAT'S SO UNFAIR OF YOU DADDY!" She keeps complaining and complaining, doing her arms flailing again.  
"Do you want to cancel?" I told her coldly. "No sir.." She meekly answered.  
"Besides, it is for your own best. The path of the Hadou are long and hard." It took a long time for me to finish Master's training. Noire as she is now, must give it her all.  
"Now, let's fight! This will be your training today!" As I took on my fighting stance, Noire too took on her fighting stance.  
Noire lets out a battle cry and charged right at me. This might be fun...

* * *

The sun was setting down. Giving the light a orange-ish color. Noire was sweaty, and I got at least a good workout. Noire has really improved her skills this time. Noire was laying on the ground panting really hard out of exhaustion. She wanted to do her best. She got potential, but she needs to figure out how to unlock it. I looked at her to see her just laying there with her eyes closed. She must be asleep. I held her body with my arms. Giving her a soft sleeping position within my arms.  
"You did your best today." I kissed her on one of her red, soft cheeks. "I am really proud of you. One day you can become a true martial artist like your daddy." I happily whispered near her ears in a playful voice. I went over to her backpack and wore it on my chest. I walked over to Noire again, lifted her up and allowed her to rest on my neck, giving her a piggyback ride. We are heading home where my wife, Kuro, awaits us.

I walk through the forest. Birds chippered happily and it was peacefully silent.  
"Mmm... daddy... strongest... world...hmmm..." Noire mumbled in her sleep, squirming around. She got to be dreaming, right?  
"So kewl..." She smiled in happiness. I felt flustered when she said that.  
"Wuv u daddy..." Noire continued to mumble.

As I continued to walk through the forest. A small mansion was on sight. Going along the path on the road, someone was standing outside the mansion wearing a apron.  
Noire resembled her when that woman was younger. she was always by my side ever since I met her when we were children.  
Yes. My wife Kuro. She smiled at me and Noire returning home.  
Master, I understand now. What gives me confidence and power to push onward. The very feeling that gives me strength.  
It is love giving by your beloved ones. Many allies of mine has given me strength to keep moving and persue my path.  
But Kuro and Noire, gives me a very different power that I have never experienced before.  
Even in my darkest hours in my life, thinking about them gives me hope, strength and courage to keep me on my path. The path of a true martial artist does not end.  
But I do not know if love is the true answer. Yet I feel that it will be something similar.  
Evil will rise once more. Old ones replaced by new ones.  
When the time comes, I will be ready.  
But for now, I wish to spend time with my family before I set out on the road again.  
"Huh...?" Noire suddenly let out a word. She has awaken. "Mommy!" Noire jumped off my back and rushed towards the 'Mama' of the mansion. both of them looked at me. Giving out their unique smiles.  
Their smiles gave me some warm feeling building up inside me. I dropped Noire's backpack off me. I walked up to them, picking up Noire in my arms. I simply embraced them. And they embraced me too. I felt really happy. As I too smiled at them.

"Welcome home sweetie." Kuro said to me in a very sweet voice as she embracing me.  
"I'm back..." As I said that, I leaned forwards to kiss my wife on the lips.  
The light from the sun shined on all of us.  
Once we were done kissing. We all went inside our home. Holding each other by the hands. I closed the door behind us.  
The wind has finally stopped and everything went quiet as the sun sets down.

* * *

In a land far away to the south. At a shrine decorated with tiger accessories. In the middle of the shrine. A man was sitting down lotus style. His outfit is very humble and ramshackle, being composed of the curtains, ropes, floor tiles, and centerpieces that make up his shrine. His face were covered by a metal mask that covers his entire head save for his windswept hair. A kora was attached to his back by the ropes. Wearing a sash blue pants, tiger mouth shaped shinguards and blue sandals. A intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso.

That just sat there, throat-singing. He was interrupted by a sudden movement. "Hmmm?" That man turned around...

Another story will be told for another time...

* * *

 **So I had to change some parts in this writing. Because of the mistakes I created, and adding the most 'crucial' thing about the Ultradimension. The little sisters. I'll stay true to the Ultradimension in some parts. Where I see as unique and important.  
Anyways, see ya!**


	2. Break time

There won't be any stories for the next few months because I am busy with school and studying. Once Christmas arrives, I might be working on my final CPU father-daughter one shot. After that I'll start planning the next phase of my 'HDN universe'.  
See ya!


End file.
